Kallen's Poem
by lightshadow101
Summary: A poem Kallen wrote about black knights falls into zero's hands. ONE SHOT! JUST PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! BTW, CHECK OUT Suzaku of the Remix, Code Geass: A New Story, The Boy In The Scroll, Code Geass R0: Final Chance, The Masked King, The Anti knight and the Q1 and A different chance and Leloucia of the rebellion and Knight of truth AND ALL MY OTHER FAVORITES THAT ARE ON MY PROFILE!


_**Good morning fanfic readers! this is a one shot that's been in my mind for a while :) I hope you Likey! OH and plz review! Plus, Check out BlueWings900's "boy in the scroll" and A Amazing Dude's Code Geass: A new story and AsheriteAbyss13's The Masked King, The Anti knight and the Q1 and Lelouch of the Rebellion's Code Geass R0: Final Chance and Miki-chan13 's Suzaku of the Remix! they are awesome stories! And check out my other favorites on my profile page! READ ONE! **_

* * *

For many years now, Japan was kept under Britannia's rule and the Japanese, or Elevens, were treated like scum by the Britannians. Well, until now.

A couple of months ago, Zero, a freedom fighter to Japanese and a terrorist to the empire, made his grand entrance and Suzaku Kurrugi's execution and became a hero to the elevens, and slightly after, the black knights made their grand entrance at a hotel hijack as the group zero led. Now, hidden in the ghettos, they plan their attacks against they work hard and plan their attacks against the empire, but that doesn't mean they don't have fun once and then.

MEANWHILE AT THE BLACK KNIGHT BASE

Tamaki, holding a book with a page marker, ran out of the door to the central area of the base were zero and the rest the black knights were, only to be followed by Kallen, the ace pilot.

"Hey give it back!" Kallen screamed as tamaki ran away from her.

Zero, AKA Lelouch, had noticed the chase and deciding to end it. "What are you both doing?"

Tamaki, even after noticing the death stare Kallen was giving him, managed to mutter out the following: "I found Kallen's diary and I wanted to see what she writes in it but before I could even open it, kallen chased me 2 times around the building for 10 minutes..."

"And I'm not letting you read this!" Kallen declares to tamaki.

Zero, now deciding to speak up, says "Um, 2 things I gotta say. One, you managed to outrun Kallen for ten minutes? That's surprising. And 2, pass me that book." _That's obviously not a diary, but why doesn't Kallen want anyone to see it? _

"But zero!?"Kallen managed to say, however only one thing was on kallen's mind: _NO MATTER how loyal I am the zero, I can't let him see it! Or can I?..._ but her thoughts were interrupted as zero decided to speak.

"Kallen, you said tamaki couldn't see, but you didn't say i couldn't, did you?"

Zero had a good point, so Kallen, with her head down in shame and embarrassment, hands the book to zero. As soon as zero got the book, Kallen pointed the devious look on her faces towards tamaki. Tamaki gulped.

After skimming through the book, zero decided to end the suspense of the black knights. "It's just a book of poems."

Tamaki, now in a deadlock by kallen, says "What's the -OW- marked page?"

"Um, it's a poem called "The black Knights chant"?"

"Read it!" says Oghi, after he decided to join the convo.

Then, lelouch started to read...

**_The Black Knight Chant _**

_When you are faced with despair _

_Or challenged by something devilish _

_should you join that evil _

_or stand up for peace's wish? _

_You must side with the good _

_stand up for the light _

_you shall commit and act of evil _

_if it's what's really right _

_we fight against the strong _

_and help out all the weak _

_No matter what side you're on_

_We'll be the ones you seek _

_WE are knights of justice_

_Cloaked in midnight black_

_In the world that's a mirror _

_we'll fix every crack _

_We are the proud black knights _

_Making dreams of peace true _

_A group of freedom fighters _

_Not some terrorist crew _

_We'll stand strong and proud _

_Never backing from a fight_

_changing the world for better_

_from a place as dark as night _

_So come along with us_

_fight for a place so bright _

_And in the very end _

_return to a cocoon of white _

_So turn to him my friends_

_For he is your hero _

_Fight for the world's justice _

_And side with the mighty ZERO! _

Kallen, now extremely embarrassed managed to stutter out "see! I told you not to look at it! Now look, i bet you all think I'm weak..."

"Kallen," Oghi says, " it's amazing."

"And i feel complemented by it." says zero.

As soon as zero said that, the entire room flooded with compliments. Kallen, now breaking the loud chatter of the room, could say one thing.

"Thank You."

* * *

**_THIS IS A ONE SHOT! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND STUFF! YOU COULD REVIEW ANONYMOUS TOO! _**


End file.
